The Dark Army: Uprising
The Dark Army: Uprising, often abbreviated TDA, is the first half of a two-part divided single-player standalone modification of ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'', developed and published by [http://www.moddb.com/company/85 85 Prøductions], released on December 3, 2016 on ''Microsoft Windows'' via [http://www.moddb.com Mod DB]. It will be followed by a second part subtitled Downfall. Since December 11, 2016, it is considered as one of the [http://www.moddb.com/groups/2016-mod-of-the-year-awards/top100 100 best mods of 2016], as elected during the Mod DB [http://www.moddb.com/groups/2016-mod-of-the-year-awards 2016 Mod of the Year Awards] sponsored by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sega Sega]. Story Weeks after the failure of the Nazis in Isenstadt, a British undercover agent working for the Office of Secret Actions (OSA) organization reports that Deathshead has survived the Zeppelin accident, and is now working on a totally new bio-mechanic experiment, in order to create a new army of Super Soldiers. According to the Intel the British agent provided, Deathshead, hidden in a secret base in the German mountains, has sent infantry troops led by Christoph Machtig to a village not far from his position, for archaeological excavations, in order to find a special artifact, called “'The Dark Relic'”. This artifact is important for the enemy's plan, in order to create new Super Soldiers, with a powerful form of energy, as it was used by Simon the Wanderer to seal Heinrich I into the earth. Deathshead plans to create the ultimate army of Super Soldiers with this dark and powerful relic – with the goal to institute a new order. The Office of Secret Actions (OSA) organization decides to send American agent B.J. Blazkowicz to infiltrate the village in order to put a stop to the archaeological excavations, and Deathshead's project. Missions The first part of the mod contains five new episodes. The Village In the first episode, B.J. Blazkowicz has to infiltrate an enemy village in the northern mountains of Germany, in which an excavation site seems to be located. The enemy does its best to find an ancient alchemical artifact, called “'The Dark Relic'”, which is the key of Deathshead's plans to create a new army of Super Soldiers. Highly guarded and protected, the entrance to the sewers, the only way to get to the excavation site, is the main objective. Objectives # Reach the main courtyard. # Destroy the gate's generator. # Sneak into the sewers. # Neutralize the radio operator. # Eliminate the chief officer. The Sewers In the second episode, B.J. Blazkowicz has to follow the enemy troops in the sewers, where the highly-guarded entrance of the excavation site is located. Objectives # Disable the alternate security device. # Disable the primary security device. # Find a way to get into the crypt. The Crypt In the third episode, B.J. Blazkowicz has to stop the enemy troops in the crypt where “'The Dark Relic'” is located – undead beings are also part of the operation. Objectives # Sneak into the burial chambers. # Get deeper into the crypt. # Pursue the enemy in the catacombs. # Neutralize the radio operator. # Eliminate Christoph Machtig. The Track In the fourth episode, a captured and imprisoned B.J. Blazkowicz has to sneak into Deathshead's base, following the enemy's success in the crypt to find the alchemical artifact, “'The Dark Relic'”. Objectives # Escape the cell. # Reach the next floor. # Sneak into Deathshead's base. # Neutralize the radio operator. # Eliminate the chief officer. The Base In the fifth and last episode, B.J. Blazkowicz has to put stop the enemy's plan, sneaking into Deathshead's base in order to stop the uprising of “'The Dark Army'”. Objectives * Find Deathshead. Characters Protagonists * B.J. Blazkowicz * Jack Stone * OSA Director * Kessler, mentioned only. Antagonists * Wilhelm Strasse * Wilhelm Von Starke * Karl Von Starke, voice only. * Christoph Machtig Enemies Humans * Black Guard * Elite Guard * Flamethrower * Officer * Soldier * Venom Gunner * Worker Undead * Fire Undead * Undead * Undead Warrior X-Creatures * Loper * Proto-Soldier Bosses * Super Soldier Nazis * Christoph Machtig * Karl von Starke * Wilhelm von Starke * Wilhelm Strasse Weapons Melee * Knife * Boot Firearms * Walther P38 * Colt * MP40 * Thompson * Sten MK2 * MP34 * M1 Garand * Mauser Rifle * Sniper Rifle * G43 * FG42 * MP44 * Venom * MG42 * BAR Explosives * Grenades * Dynamite * Panzerfaust Other * Flamethrower * Tesla 44 DR Items This section will be available soon. Gameplay This section will be available soon. Features Below are listed various new features brought by this modification: *Exclusive missions (including more cutscenes) *Remade guns (including camouflage options) *Better light system (including anamorphic lens flares) *New user interface (including remade HUD) *Finest blood effects (including new sprites) *Detailed high-quality sounds (including sound reverberation) *'Detailed' high-definition textures (including 4K-adapted textures) * Night and day choice (including different enemy behaviors) More features will be included thanks to the implementation of the RealRTCW engine. History Indirect reveal On July 14, 2013, the developer asked for help through a thread on Splash Damage and WarChest' Return to Castle Wolfenstein editing forums regarding artificial intelligence related issues. Explaining the symptoms of these issues indirectly revealed the nature of what was in the works, forcing the developer to tease before the official reveal. Early teasing On July 17, 2013, the developer begun a teasing campaign through a thread on Splash Damage and WarChest' Return to Castle Wolfenstein editing forums regarding a future map pack (or add-on) for Return to Castle Wolfenstein; few screenshots were published during the following days, presenting some potential features of the project. Worldwide reveal On July 21, 2013, the modification was revealed through a thread on Splash Damage and WarChest' Return to Castle Wolfenstein editing forums, as a single-player add-on modification for Return to Castle Wolfenstein; few screens were published that day. It was announced that the modification wouldn't release before 2014, however it was quickly stated that the it would release in 2015 instead, possibly in that year's Winter season. Division announcement On November 18, 2014, during a community-organized event to celebrate Return to Castle Wolfenstein's thirteenth anniversary, a third (and short) trailer for the modification was shown, revealing the project's division into two distinct parts, the first subtitled Uprising, announced be released in 2015. Important news On March 1, 2015, important information surfaced through a massive status update regarding the project, such as its new engine (iortcw) but also about a serious release date: December 2015; for, at least, the Microsoft Windows version. The developer also talked about the lifetime of the mod and the features proposed by the new engine. Release date On August 23, 2015, the developer released the last trailer of the modification as well as a long gameplay presentation commented by TheRenegadist (voice acting Jack Stone as well as the OSA Director); both of these videos shown a release date for December 30, 2015. Initial release On December 30, 2015, the Microsoft Windows version of the modification was released on Mod DB. However, unexpected issues were quickly spotted that, even with a patch released by the developer, were not able to be fixed for a majority of the players. Re-release announcement On January 2, 2016, the developer was unfortunately forced to retrieve the mod from Mod DB servers and to announce the project's overhaul revision. First announcing the modification's comeback for February 20 and then for May 8 of the same year, the developer decided to replace the project's engine, which considerably affected the re-release, which was later announced to have been moved to November 30. Version 2.0 announcement On''' August 22nd, 2017', a teaser trailer for The Dark Army: Downfall came out with a announcement of a new version of Uprising. The demo was released on '''December 1st, 2017'. Wolfenstein 17th Anniversary event TBA Release In 2013, it was announced that the project would release in Winter 2015 (potentially December). In 2014, plans regarding the release were changed and the developer announced a Q4 2014 release; it later returned to a 2015 release. In 2015, it was revealed that the complete product will release in December, the original release date announced two years earlier – later in the year moving to December 30, 2015. In 2016, due to multiple issues for many players and mixed reviews, the modification was quickly retrieved from its original download site, and announced to be re-released after an overhaul revision; first announced to comeback on February 20, 2016, and then May 8 of the same year, the release was actually moved to November 30 due to an almost unexpected engine swap. However, due to unexpected Mod DB-related issues, the modification was ultimately released on December 3. Distribution Editions The developer stated he was planning different editions for the release of the modification on Mod DB. However, when asked, he didn't give any additional information, stating about the persistence of the idea of releasing editions of the final product with different additional content. However, after the initial release's mixed reception, the developer announced the cancellation of such iterations. Platforms Totally different in terms of abilities, Microsoft Windows, Apple Macintosh and Linux versions of the modification would have been unequal due to game-play constraints on some of these platforms, initially stated the developer. After the initial release's mixed reception, the developer changed the modification's engine to a more recent one which is not compatible with Apple Macintosh and Linux operating systems, meaning the final build will be Microsoft Windows exclusive (later confirmed by the developer). Guide Download-able separately, a digital strategy guide will also be available at launch, as stated by the developer. After the initial release's mixed reception, it is still unknown if the idea has been abandoned or not. Add-ons As initially stated by the developer, this modification would have had download-able additional content. However, after the initial release's mixed reception, the developer stated, through a status update, that no add-ons would be released in the end. Demo It was stated there would be a public playable demo some weeks before the mod's release and a closed demo for some mappers, before the public one. It was confirmed, in the second Q&A interview, that the plan was abandoned, for unknown reasons (probably development-related). The developer stated that he was considering the initial release of December 30, 2015 as a Beta demo version, or Early Access instead, as it was still quite buggy and glitchy at that moment. Reception Initial release Upon its initial release on December 30, 2015 via Mod DB, unexpected issues were quickly spotted that, even with a patch released by the developer, were not able to be fixed for a majority of the players, giving birth to mixed reviews. It resulted in the modification's retrieval from its download site as well as the announcement of a re-release after an overhaul treatment of the whole project. Stable release Upon its stable release on December 3, 2016 via Mod DB, the modification received critical acclaim from the players and was also nominated for the 2016 Mod of the Year Awards Mod DB competition. The release was also directly promoted by Mod DB, on social networks Facebook and Twitter. Development The project is developed (and published) by 85 Prøductions since July 2013. As multiple stand-by periods happened, the main factor that accelerated the development is the project's division that happened in November 2014. The mapping/scripting development phases came to an end in August 2015 as well as the voice acting phases. After a mixed-reviewed initial release, the project came to an overhaul treatment to be re-released. Voice acting As the story's the most important part of the project, the developer stated about a collaboration with a few voice actors, in order to fully bring to life the different characters and NPCs of the modification. Product testing The developer stated he often tested the mod, but this step of testing is really important to evaluate the final product, to rate-it and more importantly to hunt the potential persistent bugs in the need to be fixed. The Alpha testing phases were done by a private tester of the modification. Overhaul treatment After a mixed-reviewed initial release, the project came to an overhaul treatment in order to be re-released. Credits Being developed and published by 85 Prøductions, the project's received a lot of external help and different contributions — below are the original members/contributors of this modification. Modification * TITEUF-85 Developer * WolfETPlayer Engine Programmer * M4N4T4RMS Former Engine Programmer * Alexandre Additional Weapons Programmer * Eugeny Panikarowsky Textures Artist * KatsBits Models Artist & Tutorials * Vicente Pasquino Resources Provider * Rocket_Warrior85 Modification's Tester * Cezary Szydlik & Marcin Mirtynski '''Specific Support * '''Mike Smith, ailmanki & AidenDemon Additional Support Cast * Matthew Simmons, AKA MegapiemanPHD B.J. Blazkowicz * Max Huggins, AKA TheRenegadist Jack Stone * Carl Brooks, AKA Br0kenEnglish Deathshead; Wilhelm Von Starke; Karl Von Starke * Cody Fleming, AKA crazymancody895 OSA Director; Christoph Machtig * Appleyard_Voiceovers – Sequel It will be followed by The Dark Army: Downfall. See also *The Victors *Castle Wewelsburg References This section will be available soon. External links *Mod DB *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube *Google+ *Forum Thread (US/UK) *Forum Thread (RU) *Website *Wiki page__FORCETOC__ Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Modification Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein